Versus Rp Admin System
The role of an Admin Mod is to help ensure a trouble free environment amongst the members and the group overall, and to help guide both new and current members of the group towards the right direction and answer any possible questions that you may have. Despite this title of Admin, they hold no more importance to the roleplay than the next roleplayer. This page will help you find an Admin, understand the job required by an Admin, and understand the Administration System. Purpose Administrators will work as a guide to the roleplay, the eyes and ears of the group, and as the peace enabler within the group. Any issues that may arise within the group OOC or IC will be reported, while they Admin attempts to solve the problem to the best of their ability. Whether you have questions about how to fill out the application form, questions about your character, or any content about or during the roleplay, an Admin should be able to help you with these. There will be around 4-5 Admins in total, to ensure that there will at least be one around whenever. Please note that if all the Admin spots are not filled, this does not mean that we are looking to fill up spots. An admin should be chosen carefully with the purpose of benefiting the roleplay, not chosen to fill up spots. Admins Name: "Vexx" IMVU: Vexxen Wikia: Vxxn ___________________________________________________________________________________ Name: "Sai" IMVU: SaiyukiReizeiPaymon Wikia: StealthySky ____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: "Belz" IMVU: Bellphegore Wikia: Belpheglorious ____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: IMVU: Wikia: Administrator Rules / System As Admins for the roleplay, There are a few rules that each and every Admin are required to follow along with a system that should be understood. Administrator Rules *Be respectful. Do not forget your manners *Be as unbaised as possible, If you feel you can not help but be biased against a certain individual, seek another Admin to take over that situation. *Profesionalism *Active. Although it is not required for anyone to be online everyday for hours and hours. You are expected to show some activity *Share the work. Accepting the status of Admin also means you are willing to split the workload. If you do not help with the work, It is equivalent to not doing part of your job. *Following the ground rules for the Rp Administration System *There will be a " 3 strike" system. If you are an Admin, and you have been issued three warnings, you will be demoted, Admin status will be removed. *If you are demoted, you will have a month, 29 days to redeem yourself. However this does not garuntee your spot back within the Admin's group *Once an Admin is demoted, they will have the same three strike deal as any other roleplayer. *Strikes per incident will vary on the incident. *There will always be a reason for demotion. Feel free to ask. *If you are Demoted, Avoid harassing other admins regarding the demotion or for another chance. Category:Information Category:Versus RP Category:Basic Category:Admins